Driving Lessons
by Mimzilla-Factor
Summary: Korra takes a court sanctioned driving class and meets Ms. Asami Sato. Soon to find out that they both are attracted to each other. This is my second fic and I will update daily IF people seem to like it. I am open to comments and critique. I encourage you to write your opinion in the comments :) Feel free to contact me at Mimzila-Factor. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She saw the raven-haired girl for the first time by mistake mostly, most things in life are a mistake, seeing how one choice brings consequences. But in this case, the consequence would eventually bring a good outcome. The shorter brunette met the older, much more attractive woman in an driving class. Korra had barely passed her driving exam at 16 and now at 21 after causing an accident that fortunately dint end in death, but almost 5 grand in damages. The judge decided that Korra would be paying the repairs to the others property and that she would also attend driving school. She was dreading her class and the countless hours of studying and practecing with an old man in the seat next to her.

Then she saw the instructor.

She had beautiful green eyes with long black eyelashes. Long raven colored hair and red lipstick that would make any man, or woman, stop dead in their tracks and stare.

"Please take your seats so we can begin." The instructor said with a smooth, warm voice.

"I am here to teach you how to drive, not to flirt, touch or talk. Are we clear?" she seemed stern and rude but at the same time concerned.

"Yes ma'am." The class said in unison.

"Good, now lets begin. Open up your textbooks to chapter 1. We will read the textbook before we even think about driving. I want you to understand the rules of the road before we get on the road. We will have a test after finishing the textbook. If you get below a 90, you will have to retake the class."

Korra started to think that this class would take forever. Having to stare and listen to the beautiful teacher for hours, but Korra noticed something, the teacher was staring at someone. Korra looked behind her to see who it was, but there was no one behind her. The teacher was staring at HER.

"Miss? Are we going to start the class?" the girl in the front asked earnestly.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I am Ms. Sato by the way. Let us begin."

This was sure to be a long class.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad to hear people are liking it! :) As promised another chapter. Feel free to contact me on tumblr at Mimzilla-factor if you have and headcanons you want me to write or anything. :)

Chapter 2

Korra had sat through three of the classes now, and had barely passed two of the chapter quizzes. She couldn't focus on anything Ms. Sato was saying. Korra was too focused on the sound of Ms. Sato's voice and appearance. She was enchanted by her...

Ms. Sato was having an equally tough time teaching the class.

She couldn't look at Korra without stumbling on her sentence. Her short brown hair, her muscular figure. It was almost too much for Sato to handle. But the fact that Korra was practically failing at all the classwork posed a interesting opportunity.

At the end of the day, Ms. Sato decided to ask Korra if she would like some extra help. Because at this pace, Korra would not pass the first final.

"Thank you class, you are dismissed." Ms. Sato said, nervous to ask Korra her question.

"Korra? Do you have a moment?"

"Uhh.. Y-yes Ma'am.." Korra replied nervously.

'She's going to talk to me about my work ethic... I'm going to get scolded..' Korras thoughts races.

"Korra, it has come to my attention that you might need a little extra help with this... I am willing to tutor you a few days out of the week until i think you'll be fine on your own.." Ms. Sato said in a soft, caring voice.

"Oh," Korra blushed slightly, "I would appreciate that Ms. Sato.."

"Would tomorrow before class work? At about 3:30?"

"Yes, it would. Thank you so much Ms. Sato."

"Be at this address at 3:30. Okay?" Sato said, handing Korra a piece of paper with her address on it.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Korra said, taking the paper. Their hands brushed slightly, in a clumsy matter, both of them embarrassed slightly and blushing.

"Remember Korra, 3:30" Sato said with a smile.


End file.
